epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Burger King
The Burger King battled Ronald McDonald in the satirical Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays battle, Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. He is confirmed to appear in an upcoming episode of ''Epic Rap Battles of History'', where he will again be portrayed by EpicLLOYD. It is speculated that he will battle Ronald McDonald once more. Information on the rapper The Burger King is a king character used as the primary mascot for the fast-food restaurant chain Burger King. The first iteration of the Burger King was part of a sign at the first Burger King restaurant in Miami, Florida, in 1955. During the late 1960s to early 1970s, the Burger King was introduced as a small and animated king character in its children's advertising voiced by Allen Swift and known as Kurger Bing. In 1976, Kurger Bing was replaced by the "Marvelous Magical Burger King" which was a red-bearded and Tudor-era king played by Dick Gjonola, who ruled the Burger King Kingdom and performed magic tricks that were mostly sleight-of-hand but sometimes relied on camera tricks. After the advertising firm Crispin Porter + Bogusky took over advertising of Burger King in 2003, they began using a new caricatured iteration of the character simply called "the King". He appeared in commercials for Burger King starting in 2004. In this incarnation, the King is an unnamed actor who wears an oversized grinning mask that resembles the 1970s version of the Burger King. The ads generated significant word of mouth for its new use of what various trade publications and Internet articles labeled "the Creepy King" persona. Although this version of the King was initially pulled from advertising in 2011, he has since returned, albeit not as significantly. Lyrics Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King (FitPHHCoN): 'Verse 1:' Welcome to BK! How can I serve you today? One flame-broiled ass clown? Have it your way! You can't do fast food half as good as I do! Your pink slime meat turns my asshole to a drive-thru! Your friends are a combo meal of weird lookers! You got a bird, a burglar, and a big purple booger! (Man!) Take these wack McRaps off the menu! I'll call you Ronald Donald 'cause there's no MC in you! 'Verse 2:' (Okay, okay, alright, alright.) You're number one, like the piss I took in your ball pit! Them rhymes you just spit are a Ray Kroc of shit! You creepy ass clown, you're so spooky, it's insane! You look like you just ate someone's brother in a storm drain! You can't beat the king with leaders like these! The whole head of your government's name is Mayor McCheese! I Ain't Loving shit, even if Timberlake sings! I'm running circles 'round you like my onion rings! Epic Rap Battles of History 74: 'Verse 1:' Welcome to BK! How can I serve you today? One flame-broiled ass clown? Have it your way! You can't do fast food half as good as I do! Your pink slime meat turns my asshole to a drive-thru! You're played out, like a Chuck E Cheese token Your style's like your ice cream machines, broken! (Ha!) I'm dropping Whoppers that will knock you off your menu Call you Ronald Donald 'cause there's no MC in you! 'Verse 2:' (Aaaalright.) You're number one, like the wizz I took in your ball pit! Them rhymes you just spit are a Ray Kroc of shit! You spooky ass clown, you're so creepy, it's insane! You look like you just ate someone's brother in a storm drain! You can't beat the king with your crew, please! The whole head of your government's name is Mayor McCheese! I Ain't Loving shit, even if Timberlake sings! I'm running circles 'round you like my onion rings! Trivia *He may be the first character to appear in both FITP and ERB. Since Ronald McDonald is highly speculated, they may be the first and second such characters. **They may be the fourth and fifth characters to appear in an official ERB after appearing in an unofficial battle, after Sherlock Holmes, James Bond, and Austin Powers. *He and George Carlin were both teased at the end of "Epic Rap Battles of History - Complete Season 1 HD".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKfZ6YpL5V8 Gallery The Burger King Teaser.png|The Burger King's preview at the end of the video titled: "Epic Rap Battles of History - Complete Season 1 HD" References Category:Character main pages Category:Upcoming Rap Battle Category:Unofficial Category:Unofficial Character Category:Unofficial Rap Battle Category:Season 6 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Flash in the Pan Hip Hop Conflicts of Nowadays Category:Ronald McDonald vs The Burger King Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Season 6 Characters